Subspace 2: Attack of the Animemes
by Captain Falco
Summary: New challengers are coming to Smash Bros! But when the Bizarre choices attempt to cheat their way in, the Video Game Characters are in trouble, and Master Hand is held captive! Can the game characters and newcomers get in before it's too late? Find out! Includes your favorite choices! They might not be mentioned at the start, but they are in later chapters!
1. Chaper 1: The Announcement

The large courtyard of the Smash Castle was filled with hype as the fighters were already exited. Master Hand came in, and the fighters all clapped.

Master Hand said, "This announcement is all about new characters for Smash 5!"

Wario said to Bowser, "I hope Waluigi gets in the game!"

Bowser replied with, "Nah, it's definitely going to be a villain." He got closer to Samus, then continued with, "I hope Ridley gets in Smash 5."

Samus then said, "He will never get in. He is WAY too big, so he wouldn't even fit."

While the 2 were arguing, close to them were the Kirby characters. Kirby was holding what looked to be a Wii game. Kirby was about to poke King Dedede, who was talking to Meta Knight. "And then I did my sexy pose, wait something is poking me. Huh? What do you want, Kirby? Oh. This? Return to Dreamland? What about it?" Kirby poked the spear on the box. "OH! WADDLE DEE! KIRBY YOUR A GENUIS! Meta Knight, Kirby thought of Bandana Dee." Meta Knight then said, "That sounds nice!"

At the balcony, there was Zelda and Peach. "I hope there's a new female character! I'll be happy with whoever we get!" Peach said. Zelda replied with, "I personally would want a villain because I would go through the hidden vent system, and I would wait for them on their bed." Peach then said, "Aren't you and Link something?" Zelda replied with, "No. He likes Sheik, but he still cares, so I would keep the relationship secret." Peach then said "ok", and focused on the presentation. Zelda then said, "Actually, I would just go into Ganondorf's room and then have secret relations with him inside his wardrobe. I'm going there right now, and I probably won't be back for a while."

Everyone in their own groups talked about who they wanted. Well, all except Fox and Falco. While everyone else were in front of the castle facing towards the drawbridge, Fox and Falco were watching from the side, and not too hyped. Fox then said, "Falco? Why do they think that a new character is worth cheering for?"  
Falco replied with, "Maybe it's because the new character could be a friend." Fox then said, "Who would you want?" Falco replied with, "I didn't really mind Wolf, but you should be asking why the DVD player isn't plugged in."

Master Hand remembered the plug, and then plugged it in. "Here's the presentation!"

"I would like to announce... 4 new fighters! 1 for each category!" Master Hand said, as he turned on the TV screen. He imputed to DVD, turned the DVD player on, then put in a disk. "There will be 1 character per category! Veteran, Female, 3rd Party, and DLC!

"Our first category is... 3rd Party!

"These are the 3 best nominees!" Master Hand yelled, and the audience went wild as the presentation played.

The presentation showed Ray-man, and almost everyone was clapping. The next one showed Shrek, and everyone BOOED. The next one showed Solid Snake, and every Brawl character clapped.

"Ok! Now that we got 3rd party out of the way, I'll put in the next presentation, which is Veterans!" Master Hand put the disk in and took out the 3rd party disk, putting it back in a case. Master Hand then turned on the DVD player, but then it said that the DVD player needed a 5 minute cool-down.

Meta Knight thought to himself, "Ah, good times being SS Tier, and Snake being S Tier. Good fights we had, good fights indeed. Maybe we could catch up when he's in!"

Falco then said to Fox, "Hey, Fox. I dare you to attempt your Melee behavior." Fox replied with. "I would be glad to!" Fox then started trying to wave-dash, but with no such luck. Falco then said, "That's kind of funny. I mean, you didn't do the dare exactly, but it's fine."

The DVD player then began to play. Master Hand said, "Give it up for... Wolf from Brawl!" The crowd clapped, and then Fox said, "Hey, it can't be THAT bad." Master Hand then yelled, "Goku from Super Smash Flash 2!" The crowd was shocked, and then started booing. Falco then said to Fox, "Wait, WHAT?"

Master Hand then said, "Next category is... DLC!" Master Hand put in the disk, and played it. "First off, we have Vegita from Dragonball Z!" Everyone booed. "Next, we have King K. Rool! Who in my opinion, King K. Rules!" The crowd cheered wildly. Lastly, we have... 'Memes'?" The crowd then booed again.

"And now the last category! Females!" The men looked around, and then were reminded that there are more men than women. "Hold on, everyone. I need the DVD. I think it was in uh.. never mind. Master Hand went inside, and then went into his room, and got the DVD.

Mario was sitting in a lawn chair, and then thought to himself, "I guess we do need more chicks around here. But if Bowser is a pervert, he will get us sued. I swear if he even tries to go lip to lip with one of the female nominees..."

Falco told Fox, "Fox, incase we see a stupid nominee choice, we should be on different sides so we respect each other's privacy." Fox then said, "Alright. Sounds kind of odd to me, but ok. I don't really mind who is chosen, so I wouldn't make fun of you. But you want privacy, so I'll give you some." Fox went to the other side of the castle.

Master Hand then said, "Miku Hatsune!" Fox then cringed SO hard, and Falco threw up over the castle wall. "Sailor Moon!" Falco face-palmed himself, and Fox was triggered. "Inkling!" Falco and Fox didn't do anything, but everyone else clapped. "Hello Kitty!" Fox and Falco both looked sick, and Fox thought to himself, "I can't look." Master Hand announced, "And Krystal!" Fox's eyes widened, and Falco thought, "Alright! A team member! :D"

Master Hand then said, "Those are all the nominees! We apologize if whoever you wanted did not get nominated, thank you for participating here."

Fox ran to Falco to tell him how happy he was. "FALCO WE HAVE A FRIEND JOINING US!"

Falco then said, "Not joining. She was just nominated. But you have a point!"

Everyone went inside the castle then into their rooms, and then they went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Nominee's Night

"Snake? ...Snake are you awake?" A voice from Snake's Codec spoke. "Huh? Yeah. Is that you, Otacon?" Otacon replied with, "Yea. Um listen... I know that this was wrong, but I hacked into the cameras on that ship, and I became suspicious." Snake then said, "What did you happen to notice?" Otacon said, "Well first, I noticed that your solid eye was in a different room. So I looked around, and then I happen to find a cell with bars looking directly at you." Snake then realized he was being held captive. "But why would this happen?! The first time I was traveling to Smash, this never happened. Otacon, could you check the camera that shows the guy steering this thing?" Otacon checked the driver seat, and was surprised, so he said, "The one wearing the driver's hat is unconscious! Snake, you have got to find a way out of there and a way to release the fighters in cells." Snake asked, "Could you tell me which cells I should look for?" Otacon told him, "I'll look through all the camera's and see which ones you should head out of. ...Cells 1, 2, 3, 5, and 6." Snake replied with, "Thanks, Otacon. I'm going to get off now and find a way out." "Good luck, Snake!"

Snake then used the Codec again, and instead of calling Otacon, he thought of seeing if he could connect with someone nearby. Thankfully, he did.

"Hello? He" Snake was interrupted by 2 voices, with one being familiar and the other being unknown. "What? I'm-I'm so-sorry, I can't understand a word your saying." The 3 kept trying to finish their sentences without being interrupted.

Meanwhile in another cell, the prisoner said, "Snake?! Is that you?!" Snake replied with, "Oh. Hey, Wolf." A female voice replied with, "Wait, Wolf?! From Star-Wolf?!" Wolf replied with, "Wait a minute, I recognize your voice, your Krystal, ...Well this isn't this a surprise. I'm talking to a member of Star-Fox. I don't really feel comfortable doing this now." Snake then said, "Wolf, stop. We all did this to see if we could help each other out. Krystal, you seem to not like Wolf. Wolf, you seem to not like Krystal. But listen up: If we're ever going to escape, we need to work together on this, so instead of planning your next insult, try looking around the room and look for something useful.

Snake, Wolf, and Krystal looked around their cells. Snake then said, "Before you guys do anything, I should probably get someone else on here. His name is Otacon, and he can hack into the security and see through the cameras." Krystal then said, "That sounds useful enough." Otacon joined the conversation and then said, "Ok. I'm here, Snake what do you need?" Snake replied to Otacon with, "I need you to see through the cameras and check to see if there's anything to prevent us from getting out of our cells." Otacon said, "I think it would be better to just disable traps, alarms, and locks so you guys can get out by seeing what is in your cell. Otacon out." Snake then said, "I see a vent shaft on my ceiling, anything in your cells?" Wolf then said, "I see a crack on my wall with a pipe beside it." Krystal said, "I found a crack in my wall, and a vent shaft. Oh wait a minute... Wolf, could you bang the pipe against the wall?" Wolf then said, "My pleasure. Wait, you said that there's a vent shaft in your cell?" Krystal then said, "Yes." Snake then said, "Wait a second, Krystal, open your vent. I'll open mine, and then we both crawl in." Krystal said, "Ok, Snake. Wolf, if you see my legs, let me know." Wolf replied with, "Ok. but I need to break through, first." Wolf then broke into a cell with a vent, and then said, "I see a vent, but I don't see you." Snake then suggested, "Try going in your vent. Krystal, let's wait for him to get in." Wolf then said, "I'm in, guys. Bang against the vent and if I hear it, that means we're in the same vent. They all banged, "and it turned out that they were right in front of each other. Snake then said, "Oh wow. We were closer than we thought. Anyways, Krystal you did mention a crack in your cell and you thought that it was connected to Wolf's cell, right?" Krystal then said, "Yes." Wolf then said, "Perhaps I could use the pole to break it down." The 3 went back to Krystal's cell, and the 3 worked together to break the wall quicker.

Snake then said, "This isn't a cell, this is a doorway. Let's go through this door." Wolf then said, "We aren't in cells anymore, because this a cell hall." Krystal then said, "We still need to find an alligator, a strange looking guy with detachable hands and feet, and a kid with what seems to be a paintball gun." Snake then said, "We still need to find our stuff. Let's go to the next floor." The 3 ran to the stairs and then heard, "Huh?" Snake quickly whispered, "Jump off of my box then hang onto the ceiling, and if he pulls this box up, get on him and make sure he isn't dead." Snake then put his cardboard box on him, then Wolf and Krystal jumped off of the box as if it were a stool, and the one who walked down was green. "What's this box doing here in my swamp?!" the green thing said. "Maybe there's something should look at in there! After all, Check yourself before you Shrek yourself." Snake heard the whole thing, so he threw his box towards Shrek, and then Wolf and Krystal let go of the thing that they hanged on, and Krystal covered his eyes, while Wolf and Snake were kicking Shrek in the nuts. Shrek then said, "It's all ogre now..."

Krystal then said, "What will we do with the body?!" Snake said, "I know what to do. I'm good at stealth. Here's what you do with an unconscious body: You hide it." They decided to put Shrek in the garbage chute, where he got sucked down, and slammed on a pile of garbage. Snake then pulled out a cigarette, smoked it, then threw it in the garbage chute. Wolf then said, "What did that do?" Snake replied with, "It makes Shrek's next shower time a lot longer, so he can't help security."

The group went upstairs, and found a sign that said, Prisoner's Gear. Krystal then said, "There's our stuff!" Snake then said, "Once we have our weapons back, we don't need stealth." So the group went in the room, got their supplies, and found the other 3 in the same cell hall.

"We have everyone, so let's take over the wheel." The group went to the third floor, and they saw who was driving it. "How dare you escape! Now I can't get into Smash Bros. easily! Now I will have to kill you guys! "Ka-me-ha-" Krystal then said, "Wolf, use your reflector! Everyone else get behind either me or Wolf! "-ha-me-ha-me-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A large beam fired out of his hands, but since the reflectors were being used, the one firing got hit instead. "You haven't seen the last of Son Goku!" he said as he punched the engine and all of that stuff. Everyone who was not a prisoner got out, and the prisoners were left to crash. Krystal and Wolf then looked at each other, then nodded their heads.  
King K. Rool then said, "WE'RE GONNA DIE IN 3. 2. ON-" but was interrupted after being picked up by an arwing, then he said, "Are we dead?"

The group decided to talk to each other, and Snake said, "Guys! I see Goku right there! He's heading towards the Smash Castle!" Krystal then said, "Wolf, have your passengers enter, because we are aiming down!" The 2 let the passengers in depending on which arwing they were on. Wolf then said, "Snake? Krystal?" They both said, "Yes?" Wolf then said, "Shrek?" He's in it. So he is going to fly out of there, and then fall." Wolf then said, "We are close to our destination!"  
Everyone cheered, and they were happy to all get along.


	3. Chapter 3: Smashing Reunion

Fox was starting to wake up, and he saw 2 arwings coming down, so he got exited, but was worried about waking Falco up.

Meanwhile in the entrance, the group of 6 were finally able to make it in. Master Hand then said, "Where are the other nominees?" Snake, Krystal, and Wolf decided to explain. They told Master Hand about how they were in cells and how they escaped. Snake then said, "So you see? those characters can't be in." Master Hand told them, "Alright. The fighters here will gladly welcome you here. But tonight, you need to sleep in the guests room." The 6 newcomers walked to their rooms, and they started to fall asleep.

A few hours later, everyone got up. Everyone said their "Good mornings", and went to the dining hall to eat breakfast.

Mario was watching Bowser hitting on Peach as she was saying, "Go away, Gay Bowser!" Bowser responded with, "Where did you hear that?!" Mario thought to himself, "Mama Mia... who knows what Bowser will do to the new female."

Master Hand announced, "Everyone, I have an announcement to make!" Everyone looked towards Master Hand, then he said, "Meet your new Smash-mates! :D" The new fighters came out, and Fox then said to Falco, "Dude! I was right! She made it!" Falco then said, "Wolf is also here." Krystal walked over to the table that Fox and Falco were at, and said, "Hi, guys! Do you mind if Wolf and I sit here?" Falco then said, "Not really a problem. I mean, look at Mario's table. Bowser sits there, despite being a villain. Wolf ten said, "Uh, I don't really agree on that. Look what Bowser is doing right now. He's hitting on Peach." Fox then said, "You have a point there. You can still sit with us."

Bowser then saw Krystal, and then he walked over to the table she was at. Bowser said, "Hey, baby. Want to come inside my shell?" Krystal did a back air on Bowser, then he left. Wario said, "Dude you sucked backed there! Guess you need to sleep in the dumpster!"

A door was kicked open. "You can't get rid of me! This is MY swamp!" Snake, Wolf, and Krystal said "Oh no". "Attack!" A bunch of anime looking characters, derpy and stupid looking characters, and Shrek started to attack the Fighters. Shrek SPRINTED VERY fast towards Peach, Rosalina, Luma, King Dedede, and Bowser; then grabbed them and threw them into his ship.

Mario saw someone who he NEVER wanted to see again: Hotel Mario. Hotel Mario said, "HEY YOU! GET OFF OF MY CLOUD!" Mario began to fight this horrible creation, and was getting annoyed with his talking. Hotel Mario was saying things in one of the most annoying ways, using the art of sentence mixing.

Goku came along and caught sight of Ryu, so he decided to say, "Ka-meh-hah-meH-hAH-MEH-HA!" he fired this beam at Ryu, and Ryu countered it with, "Metsu HADUKEN!" Ryu managed to be the victor, and Goku fled from Ryu to try and capture someone else.

Mario Head began singing above Hotel Mario and Mario, "WHEN DE MOON HITS YO EYE LIKE A BIG PIZZA PIE THAT'S AMORE WHEN AN EEL LUNGES OUT AND TAKES A BITE OUT OF YOUR SNOUT THAT'S AMORE!" Hotel Mario thought to himself, "It's been one of those days..." Mario thought to himself, "Mama Mia..." Mario realized that it was now his chance to kill Hotel Mario, so he got the chance by using his final smash.

Sonic found himself facing Sanic. Sanic ran around Sonic, and Sonic countered it with a down tilt, and followed it up with up tilts, then down special in air. Sonic managed to win.

Goku then decided to fight Sonic, so he went straight to Super Saiyan 3. Sonic then saw that Goku was about to attack him, so he Dodged, and used the 7 chaos emeralds to become Super Sonic. Goku then said, "Your ripping me off, aren't you?! That's a bigger reason why you should die!" Goku charged his Kamehamehamehameha, and Super Sonic, changed the chaos emeralds to super emeralds, and became Hyper Sonic. Sonic then said feeling smug, "Am I ripping you off now?" Goku, intimidated, said, "HA!" Sonic then punched the absolute crap out of him. Goku couldn't even finish the final "HA" because Hyper Sonic was too fast for him. Goku fled, and decided to just capture a fighter instead of weaken them.

Goku grabbed Krystal and Falco. When Krystal felt that she was being picked up, she had her eyes wide open. Falco was trying to use his reflector to attack Goku, but Goku's grip was too tight. Fox was fighting off a crowd of advice animals, and when he turned to do a back air, he saw Goku about to throw Falco and Krystal into his ship. Goku then tried grabbing other people, but failed, so he took off on his ship. Fox then used his reflector to get advice animals off of him, and got in his arwing as quick as possible, got into his arwing, prepared for flight, and then he flew after Goku's ship.

Shrek then called his army over to him, and then everyone stopped fighting them. Shrek said, "Hurry! There's a fighter chasing Goku!" Shrek's army set up giant fighters, and then Master Hand gathered everyone together, and threw them in different groups towards different directions. Kirby wasn't close enough to be thrown.

Kirby watched as Fox struggled to rescue his friends, so Kirby got onto his Starship. He knew Fox couldn't do it alone. Kirby SPRINTED inside Fox's room and grabbed a Melee Syringe. This would give Fox and Falco their Melee feel. Kirby ran back out, and luckily was not too late. He got on his Starship, and flew to where Fox was at.


	4. Chapter 4: Kirby's Air Ride Arwings

Fox was eager to rescue his closest friends, but then he was started seeing that his ship was beginning to take damage. Fox then said, "Oh no..." Fox sighed, and then thought, "I guess I will be seeing my dad."

Meanwhile in Goku's ship, Falco and Krystal were watching through the window. Falco said, "Oh no. Krystal, Fox is.." She interrupted with, "I know." The 2 had lost all their hope.

Fox's ship began to slow down and fall. Fox then thought to himself, "I'm sorry, guys." But before the arwing could fall faster, Kirby came riding to the rescue!

Krystal then said, "Who is that? I'm only a newcomer so I don't really know who everyone is." Falco explained, "That's Kirby. He's from Dreamland, Planet Popstar. Kirby was Top Tier in Smash 64, but VERY Bottom Tier in Melee."

Kirby had his target COMPLETELY in sight. Kirby was not too late. He flew towards Fox. Fox saw Kirby, then said, "Huh? Who? Wait. Kirby?!" Kirby swooped Fox off of his arwing, and then chased after Goku's ship. Luckily, Kirby got the 2 onto Goku's ship, and then Kirby gave Fox a Melee syringe. He said, "Wow, thanks! Alright let's get inside." Fox and Kirby began to break the ceiling, and on the inside, Falco and Krystal were happy to be saved. then part where Kirby and Fox were kicking at broke, and they got inside.

Fox said to Kirby, "I want you to find Falco and Krystal, and break them out of their cell. I'll fight Goku." Fox went towards the Captain's Deck, and he snuck close enough to Goku.

Meanwhile, Kirby found and unlocked the cell, and Falco said, "If Fox were here, I would say it." Kirby grabbed both of their hands, SPRINTED to were Fox was, and saw him being choked. Kirby then ate Goku, and got Super Saiyan. Krystal and Falco held Goku to prevent him from escaping, and Kirby charged a "KamehamehamehameHA!" A beam fired at Goku, and he flew out of the ship.

Fox then said, "Thank you again, Kirby. I owe one." Kirby then took out a Melee Syringe, and stuck it into Falco. Falco replied with, "Oh wow! I feel great! I love this feeling!" Fox then said, "We're crashing!" Everyone screamed in panic as the ship was falling towards a mountain, seeing as they could do no more than to scream for their lives.


	5. Chapter 5: Nintendo X Sega

Mario awoke inside of a pipe after falling towards the ground. He didn't have time to question Master Hand because he heard voices around him. "I'm-a going to fly for you!" The voice said.

Mario ignored the annoying voice and looked around, and then he saw some blue spikes. Mario said to himself, "Huh? Spikes aren't supposed to be blue. Wait a minute! Is that.. Sonic?!" Mario had found Sonic. Mario then decided if he should touch the bottom of the trophy or not. He remembered his rivalry with Sonic in the 90s, but then he remembered that he and Sonic patched things up since the mid 2000. Mario touched the bottom of Sonic's trophy, and Sonic was free.

Sonic then said, "HUH?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Mario then grabbed Sonic then said, "Sonic! Calm down! You were a trophy!" Sonic then said, "So, everything is alright?" Mario nodded his up and down.

Suddenly, the annoying voice returned and it said, "Oh! Nice companion you got here! Can I have it? Just kidding!" And then out of the shadows came Mario Head. Mario Head continued with, "I'm-a bet you can't do this!" Mario Head then summoned Sanic, the meme counterpart of Sonic.

It was 2v2 Mario and Sonic versus Mario Head and Sanic. Mario did down throw, a few up tilts, a few up airs, and then up special on Sanic, seeing as he was more week than Mario Head. Sonic then to Mario Head, "You're too slow!" Mario then said, "Sonic don't he will say his signature taunt then do his signature move!" Mario Head then said, "It's-a time for you to die!" Mario Head pulled out a Smash Ball, then said, "When the moon hits your eye..." Mario and Sonic rushed towards Mario Head, then do as many hits as they can. Luckily, the 2 managed to stop Mario Head from using his final smash on the 2. Mario and Sonic got a Smash Ball from a corner, then they both used it. Mario said, "Oh yea!" And Sonic said, "Now I'll show you!" Sonic turned into Super Sonic, and then said, "This isn't good enough!" So he turned into Hyper Sonic. Mario was ready to use his fireball, and then Sonic said, "Hey Mario! We need to make a plan here! How about you charge your fireball, and I'll fly around it?" Mario thought this would work, and began to keep it in position. Sonic flew VERY fast around it, and managed to make it accelerate fast enough. Mario fired the ball at Mario Head, and then Mario Head went flying VERY far.

With the fight done for now, Mario and Sonic shook hands and then thought about where to go. Mario said, "We need to help the other fighters!" Sonic replied with, "I agree, but where will we go?" Mario then saw a ship about to crash at the mountains and said, "Mama Mia! There's a ship of-a the enemy and it's-a crashing!" Sonic then said, "We should go there and then tell the person in that ship some info." Mario replied with, "And if they don't answer correctly, they get beaten up till they become a trophy." Sonic then said, "What if there are prisoners on the ship?" Mario replied with, "They can help us, of course!" Mario and Sonic headed towards the location of the crashing ship, and they hoped that there were surviving prisoners.


	6. Chapter 6: 3 girls and a King

Shrek walked up to Bowser's cell and said to Bowser, "It's all ogre for you!" Shrek hypnotized Bowser, and the words to let know Shrek that he had done it were, "Shrek is love, Shrek is life."

Peach was looking for a way out, and she found a vent. She looked for Rosalina's cell, and opened the vent in her cell. Rosalina whispered, "We need to find a way out of here or else Shrek will kiss us when he hypnotizes us." Peach whispered to Rosalina, "I'm fine with that. I honestly will kiss anyone except Bowser." Peach helped Rosalina into the vent, and Luma flew in. The 2 looked for any other prisoners, and were surprised to find only 1 who they didn't see in Smash.

The unknown prisoner said to herself, "When I get out of here, I swear..." The girl banged on the bars with her hammer, and then Shrek ran over and said, "Shrek is coming in there! Shrek is going to beat you!" Peach and Rosalina were over her cell, and trying as hard as they can to open up the shaft, but it wouldn't budge. Meanwhile, the prisoner and Shrek were fighting each other. Shrek yelled, "You can't get rid of me! This is MY swamp!" The prisoner then beat up Shrek with her hammer, and then said, "No, this is MY swamp! And it looked like I got rid of you!" She then heard a noise in the vent shaft, and said, "Hello?" She got a response from Peach saying, "We're trying to help you break free!" The prisoner then said, "Leave it to me! You might want to stand away from the shaft for a moment, though." Peach and Rosalina crawled away from the opening, and the prisoner readied her hammer. She took a big swing at it, and it broke." She crawled into the vent, and said, "No time to introduce ourselves yet. We need to cover the vent, and go to one of your cells." They covered the vent, and Shrek woke up saying, "This is not my swamp!"

The 3 went into Peach's cell, and then she said to the prisoner, "I'm Princess Peach, and this is my friend Rosalina." The prisoner replied with, "My name is Amy Rose, and it's nice to meet princesses!" Before they could say anything else, someone screamed, "I CAN'T BELEIVE I WAS GRABBED AND THROWN INTO HERE SO FAST!" It was King Dedede, and he was angry because of Shrek. Amy asked, "Should we rescue him?" Peach replied with, "Yes, we should. He isn't that much of a villain." The 3 crawled through the vents, and found Dedede's cell. They opened his shaft, and Dedede said, "Thanks! Hey, who's the pink hedgehog?" Amy said, "My name is Amy Rose." Dedede then said, "Ok, now that we got that out of the way, we should get out of here." They all went in the shaft, and then went into the boiler room.

Inside the boiler room, there were many Sanic memes. Amy said to herself, "These remind me of Sonic. I miss him so much..." The group fought off the memes, and they went onto the deck. On the deck, there were a bunch of advice animals, and the group began to fight them off. The advice animals crowded around the 2 hammer users, and ganged up on them. The princesses were unfortunately facing the brutes, which did the wombo combo on them until they became trophies.

Dedede knew that he and Amy would become trophies too, so he inhaled Amy, hit the engine with his hammer, and then jumped off of the ship. Bowser grabbed Shrek, and jumped out.


	7. Chapter 7: The DK crew

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were still in the air, and then Goku flew into them then quickly grabbed and threw them towards a large outpost and facility in the jungle. The Kongs were then throws towards an open ceiling door.

Donkey and Diddy landed on a target, which was then blasted by a Kamehameha by Goku's friend Vegita. The 2 turned into trophies and were put into cells, where their trophies unfroze. The 2 looked around their cells, and realized that they had no vent. They had to find a way out, so Diddy threw a banana next to his and Donkey's cell. They could only wait until a guard came by to slip on a banana, and then fall over so one of them would be able to reach towards the key, and unlock the cells.

Meanwhile outside of the outpost, the approaching intruders were the DK crew. There was Tiny, Chunky, and Lanky Kong. They went in through a hole the fence, and then saw that there were a bunch of "I'm a banana" memes guarding the area. Lanky shot a meme in the butt with a grape, and the group went towards another hiding spot as the meme screamed, "I'M A BRUISED BANANA!" While the other memes gathered around him to wonder if he's ok or just stand there for the sake of it, the Kong trio snuck in, and went into the facility.

The DK crew went into the main room, and found a map of where everything is. They snuck towards the cell room, and found Donkey and Diddy. Chunky ran towards one of the cells, and slipped on the banana peel and said, "OH NO!" The noise he made attracted a swarm of memes, and the trio got into battle position.

Lanky did chain-grabs on some memes, and then spun around with his arms out, hitting memes around him. Tiny was also spinning, and she followed up with kicks and punches. Chunky was doing his own thing by throwing memes across the hall. He wasn't as strong as Donkey Kong, but still pretty strong. The group managed to defeat all the memes, and one of them held the key. The trio unlocked Donkey's and Diddy's cell, and they all celebrated for a brief moment until someone yelled, "NOT SO FAST!" It was Vegita, and he was flying towards the group. He stopped for a brief moment and started to go Super Saiyan. While Vegita did this, Donkey Kong was charging his punch, and he punched Vegita right before Vegita could attack him. With Vegita out of the way, the DK crew set a bomb in the outpost, and ran strait for the exit. They fought memes blocking their path along the way, and escaped.

They managed to get out, and Donkey and Diddy thanked the other 3, and the DK crew ran towards a desert, hoping to find the Smash Castle.


End file.
